Its almost like DeJaVu
by Ceri Cooper
Summary: Four years has passed since the terrifying reign of Kira has ended. All has died down in the human world, with Kira merely being a memory. but Ryuk is bored, as is another Shigami Rin, and together they come back to the human world, to repeat history once again... Featuring OC's and main characters from plot including Near, Matsuda, Misa Misa and others. Rated M just in cas


_**Read this fanfic =) **_

_**Or I'll use my Deathnote on you ;)**_

_**DeathNote, De ja vu.**_

_The Shinigami Realm…_

A lone figure crouched above one of the many portals which connected the Shingami realm with the human realm. He was hunched over, chuckling lowly to himself, and rubbing his hands together. The God of Death stood up, although his legs remained bent at that awkward angle, and he began to extend his wings when another shouted his name.

"Ryuk!"

"…Wha?" Ryuk turned around, eyebrow raised in surprised. Not many Shigami spoke to him anymore, let alone each other. Ryuk looked on as the figure walked towards him at an agonising speed, her smile becoming visible as she neared closer.

"Oh, hi Rin." He muttered, laughing slightly to himself.

The fellow Shigami stood opposite him was quite unusual compared to the others. Whilst they were quite ugly in some manner, and some not even resembling human physiques in any way, Rin was another story.

Seven feet of perfect stance, she had no limp or other signs of malformation. She wore clothes, as did Ryuk. A tattered skirt which hugged close to her moderately sized legs, and a tight black top, although the left side was tattered and terribly ripped, revealing several exposed ribs, torn through the thin skin that remained on her. She wore a belt similar to Ryuk also, except smaller. Rins black nails where short yet pointed and deadly sharp.

As she smiled, a neat row of sharp pointed teeth could be seen, the exception being her canines, which were considerably bigger. Her eyes were sharp and slanted, a deep black colour with green, blue and yellow flecks, barely noticeable on a first glance.

Her hair was an odyssey black, which hung down her sides and back and poker straight. She was beautiful overall, for her kind and merely looked like a terribly unfortunate human, who had fallen from a great height.

Ryuk took her appearance in then chuckled, "Kekekeke, what do you want, Rin?" His smile widened as she replied, "Why, Ryuk, do you watch the human world constantly? What are your motives?" Her voice was moderately feminine, but had a sharp, cold tone to it, straight to the point and not particularly welcoming.

"Why you ask? Well Rin, years ago I went to the human world, and I handed one of my deathnotes to a young, genius to be teenager. " he laughed again, and paused, to let Rin contemplate this.

"What happened?" she asked harshly, playing with her own black notebook vaguely.

"He used the Deathnote well, in the worst way possible. He killed so many, although bad humans they were, it was still murder and he paid for it in the end. His name was Light, and his enemy was L… An apparent incredible detective. Also, Rem, you remember her right?"

"Yes"

"Good, well she killed him for Misa Misa –"

"Who?"

"Oh just some silly human girl who had an obsession with Light, she also had a Deathnote, Rem's infact…"

Rin tutted, clearly impatient with the story, "Get to the point Ryuk," she spat sharply, "What happened to the Light boy?"

Ryuk paused, and just chuckled, "Impatience gets you nowhere…" he muttered, and laughed again.

Rin growled angrily, pulling a shrivelled object from the small bag hanging by her side, "Here!" she snapped, chucking the object at the other Shinigami, who caught it instinctively.

"An apple?" he bit into it, then chuckled, again, "Could have been a little more… What's the word? Oh yes, juicy… But ok, I'll continue I suppose."

He sat back, ate the apple in a few bites then licked his lips, "Ok where was I? Oh yes, Light… What happened you asked? Well, he died."

Rin looked at him coldly, then sat on her haunches also, to face him.

"He… Died," she mused, raising an eyebrow.

Ryuk nodded then looked back into the portal, "He succumbed my boredom for a while… But, he just wasn't successful enough. Now, yet again, I am bored… It's been four solid years and I'm sick of it so I'm going back. Humans are so… interesting, I must say."

Rin nodded, calmer now she had a genuine explanation… So, if he could go she would too. It would be the perfect escape, and anyway, Rin thought lightly, she was bored too. It could be interesting…

"Ok, I'll come with you." She looked to Ryuk, who chuckled, "You'll need this then," Ryuk sneered, dropping a second Deathnote on the floor. Rin bent down quickly and picked the second notebook up and examined it, "This is Akira's right?" she murmured, running a sharp nail down the spine with surprisingly softness.

"Correct. Don't ask now I obtained it." Pause.

"Lets go."

The two gods of death stood up, letting their wings flourish from their backs.

Ryuk's almost feathery wings compared to Rins leathery set were an unusual contrast.

The two disappeared out of sight, and though the portal, to the human realm…

Three Shinigmi look up surprised, the noise of the portal was heard, as Ryuk and Rin forms disappeared into air. Deridovely spoke first, "Ryuk and Rin just left to go to the human world… I think…" 'Justin' also looked up from his cards. It was a rare thing for him to play. "Beats me." The last Shingami looked up slightly, and sniggered.

"What is it, Akira?" Deridovely asked, looking to the other intently.

"Royal flush…" The other replied, laying his cards out.

The other threw his cards down, with a low growl.

"Fluke." He said angrily, standing up and walking off.

Justin also placed his cards down, with a calmer manner than Deridovely, "Jokes on you." He said with a sharp laugh and sat back upon his throne, looking down at the other Shinigami.

"What that meant to mean?" Akira asked in a loose manner, but the right hand man Justin merely smiled then ignored him…

"Hmmph." Akira muttered, stacking the cards in a neat pile.

**First Deathnote fanfic, hope you guys enjoy and please Review **


End file.
